Oops
by Always Hopeful
Summary: COMPLETE! ONESHOT! Minerva comes to class five minutes late, it's all Albus' fault blast his talented hands and lips, and the students notice something.... odd.... Hehe. HAWINK!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not think I shall any time soon. I wish I did, though. That would so totally rock my sox if I did!**

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys like this story. I am watching "A Walk To Remember" right now so if I accidentally write something that sounds like from there, that's why! Thank you to MoreThanACrush for the idea of this story and for allowing the use of it.**

**Oops…**

"Um, Albus…" Minerva McGonagall didn't get any further in her sentence. His lips quickly covered hers in a heated kiss before he detached himself from her lips once again and began raining kissed upon her neck. He could hear her breaths come out in short bursts as he pressed his body against hers and began to grope her. It was quite a while before she could think coherently again. "Oh, Albus…" Her words were no more than a whisper.

"Yes, darling?" he asked innocently, not once relenting in his administrations.

"As much as I love our moments in this little broom closet-," she gasped when he lightly nipped her neck while his right hand began to bunch up her green teaching robes. When it was high enough, he slipped his hand underneath and began to caress her left leg. "Oh, Albus…" He smiled into her neck.

"You were saying, Minerva?" he asked a few moments later. Minerva was trying hard to think of what she had meant to say while she clutched to his shoulders.

"Hm? Oh, right." With a strength she never knew she had, she regretfully forced him away from her neck, though his right hand remained on her thigh (when had she wrapped it around his hip?) and his left hand remained upon her right breast. "As much as I love these moments, I fear I must get to class. My students will be waiting for me."

"I should really talk to your boss about giving you less classes to teach and more free time," he laughed. She smiled at him.

"Good luck," she said. "I hear he's a real ogre when it comes to the free time of his teachers." They both laughed.

"See you tonight, then?" he asked. She cupped his cheek with her right hand. He was so cute when he looked at her with hope-filled eyes.

"Of course," she replied. With one final kiss, Albus reluctantly pulled back and allowed her to go free.

"Now," she muttered, "where are my glasses?"

Ooooooooooo

Minerva rushed through the halls as she attempted to smooth her hair and adjusted her robes. Blast Albus! Blast him and those… oh those wonderful lips of his. And his hands? Oh, those hands of his were amazing.

She forced herself to stop this train of thought before she entered her class. It would not do to stand before a bunch of teenagers with her face all flushed. With one last steadying breath, she opened the room to her classroom door. Five bloody minutes late. She hoped this wouldn't become a habit.

"Good morning, class," she called. Why did everything seem so fuzzy? She didn't know why. Perhaps her glasses needed cleaning.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," the children chorused.

"I trust you all did your homework and for those who haven't I trust you've come up with a better excuse than, 'My toad ate it'!" She looked squarely at Neville Longbottom, who gulped audibly. Minerva turned and waved her hand upon the blackboard. What was wrong with her glasses? She could barely read what was on the blackboard.

"Please copy these instructions on how to transfigure a bird into a feather duster. Once you've done so, I shall demonstrate it once for you and then we will try together." She turned around and saw a hand raised in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Um, Professor," she said, "Were you just with the Headmaster?" Minerva hoped she hadn't gasped as audibly as she thought she did. Luckily, she didn't think that she had.

"Why would you ask me that, Miss Granger?" she asked.

"Because you're wearing his glasses…"

**A/N2: Teehee. I hope you guys liked that little tidbit. And like the title says, OOPS! Hehe. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
